1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device control apparatus and a demand response (DR) method with which demand response is performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a device control apparatus that receives a DR signal for controlling power supplied from an electric power system to a device. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-230056 discloses a technique related to such a device control apparatus. The device control apparatus having received a DR signal performs control of the device in accordance with the DR signal.